warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Omen of the Norhern kit
Allegiances Mountainclan- Leader- Midnightstar, a large black tom who has brilliant yellow eyes and a scar running down his shoulder. Deputy- Echosong, a tiny grey tabby she cat with green eyes. She has bright blue eyes and half of a tail. Medicine Cat- Redwing, he is a bright orange tom with a white underbelly, white tail tip, and white paws. He is blind. Apprentice- Diamondpaw Warriors- Indigo, a grey-blue she cat with purpleish eyes. She was born a rogue and wants to keep her name. Greyshadow, A dark grey tom with light grey stripes and a white mouth and underbelly. Blue eyes. He has a scar running from the let side of his mouth to his left eye. Foxpelt, a brown she cat with dark brown spots and a light brown underbelly and green eyes Crowfrost, an all black tom with frosty blue eyes Crimsonrose, a light grey she cat with a white under belly and white paws. She has a few dark grey stripes and red eyes Black, he is an all black tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes Silentwing, a dark grey she cat with light grey spots and green eyes Whitethorn, a white she cat with biege splotches. She has yellow eyes. Apprentice- Cherrypaw Cloverwish, a brown she cat with dark brown stripes. She has Amber eyes and white stomach. she has a white rung around her mouth and a biege ring around the white ring. Apprentice- Patchpaw Deathnote, a white tom with grey spots and green eyes Ghostfang, an all light brown tom with white eyes Redstorm, an all white she cat with red eyes and a biege spot on the top of her head Ebonypelt, an all black she cat with green eyes Sunbean, a golden she cat with green eyes Apprentice- Dapplepaw Apprentices- Dapplepaw, a black she cat with brown, white and golden spots. She has yellow eyes and a twisted back foot Mentor- Sunbean Patchpaw, an orange, white, and black calico tom with green eyes Mentor- Cloverwish Cherrypaw, a brown she cat with a light grey underbelly and yellow eyes Mentor- Whitethorn Diamondpaw, a pretty light grey she cat with sparkling diamond blue eyes Mentor- Redwing Queens- Jewel, a honey colored she cat with golden eyes Kits- Mousekit, Berrykit, Swirlkit Lilacheart, a calico she cat with yellow eyes. Permant queen Kits- Mousekit, a huge all brown tom kit with large blue eyes Berrykit, a small honey colored kit with golden eyes. Identical to his mother. Swirlkit, a medium sized all white she kit with odd brown swirls and green eyes Elders- None Blazeclan Leader- Splashstar, a lean silver tom with black paws and a black striped that goes down his back. He has frosty blue eyes Deputy- Swanwing, a white she cat with a black mask around her eyes. She has black streaked threw her white fur that almost looks like feathers. She has yellow eyes Medicine Cat- Timberfern, a brown she cat with a light brown underbelly and light brown splotches. she has leafy green eyes and is extremely sweet but can be strict when needed. Warriors- Foxfang, a red orange tom with a white underbelly and white paws. He has a bushy tail with a white tip. He has yellow eyes Snowstorm, Apprentice-Flurrypaw Tasselwing, a pitch black she cat with intense green eyes. She is extremely furry but her fur gets really matted making it look like tassels. Apprentice- Flurrypaw Whisperpaw Silentpaw Lightpaw Strikepaw Queens- Elders- Stumpytail, a grouchy mouse colored tom with a stump for a tail. He has brown eyes And many scars Crystalclan Leader- Loststar, a dark grey she cat with patches of black. She has black paws and a black stomach. Her warrior name was Lostface because of when she was younger and was attacked by dogs, loosing half of her face. Deputy- Springsong, a very spunky light grey she cat. She has leafy green eyes and is very noble and loyal. Medicine Cat- Autumnfall, a ginger she cat with Amber eyes. She was hit by a monster when she was 4 moons old after sneaking out of camp with her litter and was the only one who survived but is crippled. She doesn't have the use of her left back leg and is dragging it around always. Apprentice- Silverpaw Warriors- Stormcloud, a grey male. He has sleek fur and strong muscles. He is a handsome cat with a white under belly and tail. He has sharp teeth and claws. He is intimidating with his light blue eyes. Apprentice- Lionpaw Apprentices- Lionpaw, a dark golden-red tom with brown eyes. Swiftclan Leader- Whisperstar, an all black mascular tom who is identical to Midnightstar. They where born to a rogue and adopted by different clans, both earning there way to the top. He has silver eyes. Apprentice- Bushpaw Deputy- Sorrelfur, a light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and an orange patch around his left eye. He has yellow eyes. Medicine Cat- Blazewind, an all orange tom with leafy green eyes. He was a warrior and then Starclan spoke to him his calling so he became the medicine cat of Swiftclan after there's died. He trained himself in this field with only the knowledge of his clan and Starclan. Warriors- Prologue Northkit lay curled up in the soft moss of the nursery beside her mothers belly and her sister. She had not opened her eyes yet, for she had been born yesterday afternoon. She could feel her sister shift beside her, and her mother lick her head. "Mama, when will Northkit open her eyes?" Her sister squeaked. "Soon Southkit. Soon." Her mother cooed. Northkit couldn't stand waiting and slowly opened her eyes. The world was so bright! She stared at her sister and mother. They where both tan honey colored tabby's with yellow eyes. They had honey colored stripes and a white underbelly and white paws. "Finally!" Southkit squeaked. "I thought you'd never open your eyes! Mama wouldn't let me go explore until you opened your eyes!" She shuffled in the moss, slipping and falling on her butt. "I wouldn't let you go because your sister deserved to see the world just as you had." Her mother purred and helped her back up. She got up and padded out of the den. Southkit trailed behind. Northkit got up on shaky legs and followed them. Bright light burned her eyes, while the cold air and snow on the ground froze her paws. "Let's go!" Southkit squealed and bounded off threw the chin high snow. "Don't go far kits!" her mother yowled as Northkit stumbled around in the snow. A light grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and a white underbelly and white paws walked over to sit with her mom. "The kits are so precious Honeywing." He purred. "I know they are Greyshadow. They're ours." Honeywing purred back. Southkit bounded into a rock covered with moss and a sheet of vines. She quickly ran out and beckoned for her sister. "Come see this!" She squeaked. Northlkit shook her head. She wasn't going to get in trouble the first day out of the nursery. "Come on!" She squealed louder. Reluctantly, Northkit padded into the den. She was shocked at how huge it was and how cool it was. "Wow." She meowed. Southkit leapt into the nest and rolled around. "Get out of there!!! Your going to get us in trou-"She froze as the vines russled and a huge black tom stepped in. "What are you doing in my den?" He boomed. Northlight crouched on the ground shaking violently. "I-I to-to-told h-her n-not t-to g-o i-in h-he-here..." She stuttered. The tom laughed as looked down at the to kits. "I am Midnightstar. The leader of Mountainclan. This is my den." Northkit felt as though her heart dropped threw her chest. "You two can leave my den with just a warning. I understand you where just exploring. Don't do it again. Now shoe." The two kits nodded vigorously. They scampered out of Midnightstar's den and back to the nursery. "I told you no!" Northkit squawked angrily. "Then why did you come!?" Southkit squealed angrily. Northkit stalked off away from her sister and into the nursery. "Come on Dapplekit! Stop being such a scaredy mouse!" A calico tom that was three times the size of Northkit meowed. "Call me that one more time Patchkit! I dare you!" A slightly smaller black she kit growled threateningly. She had beige paws that where speckled with brown and a white face. Patchkit growled at her. She growled back and launched her body onto him and they tumbled, wrestling playfully. "Kits! Not so ruff!" A calico she cat meowed. She rolled her eyes and shoed her kits away. "Go play in the clearing." She meowed sternly. They ran outside and the squeaks died away. Northkit slumped down with her sister and curled her tail around her nose. "Do I have to go with them?" A tiny white tom meowed as he climbed from behind the she cat. "Of course not Whitekit. But it would be good for you to see the camp. Maybe explore." He nodded, though Northkit wasn't sure if he heard the she cat. He padded out of the den. "Whitekit is the sweetest little thing every! Isnt he Lilacheart!" Honeywing purred and curled her tail around her kits. "Yes, but I wish that his mother where still around. Then again, I wish Falconwing where still around too. She had the most character in the nursery." Lilacheart sighed. Yowls of fear and warning sounded from the clearing. Honeywing drew her kits closer, but Southkit squirmed out of her grin and looked out of the exit. "Lilacheart got up and went to see what was wrong. "Great Starclan it's an eagle!" She shrieked. "Whitekit! Come here!" She shrieked even louder. The whole clearing was almost all deserted except for Whitekit. Patchkit and Dapplekit had bolted back. Whitekit rolled around in the clearing as the screeches of an eagle got closer. The eagle swooped down and grabbed Whitekit. Lilacheart bolted from the nursery, tears streaming down her face as she screeched at the eagle as it took the kit into the air. "Whats that!" Southkit squeaked playfully while Northkit stood in horror as the kit was carried away. Midnightstar came out from his den once the eagle was high enough "Crowfrost, Silentwing, Foxstorm, Crimsonrose and Blackheart, go track down that eagle." He meowed sternly, but his eyes showed sympathy for the queen because he knew that the kit was never coming back. The clearing was quiet as the cats huddled around in a group sitting virgule for Whitekit. A light snowfall covered the cats and Honeywing curled herself around the kits quietly. Northkit drifted into sleep along with her sister. Northkit woke up in a pretty meadow. Butterflies flew and birds chirped. She chased after a punk butterfly happily. She squeaked on suprise as a hansome tom leapt out gracefully in front of her. "Hello Northkit." He purred. "How do you know my name!?" Northkit squeaked nervously. "I know everything!" He purred. "I am Tornadostorm, a Starclan cat." Northlight stared at him. "Your from Starclan!!!" She meowed in amazement. He nodded and beckoned for her to follow. "Im going to train you to be the best warrior in your entire clan." He meowed. Northkit nodded. "How?" She squeaked in wonder. "You'll see. But I can't train you today. Or tomorrow, or the next day." "Why?" "Bedause you aren't old enough. Give it time." He whispered and faded away. Darkness overcame her again and she woke in the clearing. Chapter 1 Northkit drowsily padded out of the nursery. It was much quieter now that Patchkit and Dapplekit where now apprentices. Lilacheart decided she was going to be a full time queen instead of going back to warrior duties. Southkit leapt out of the nursery beside her yowling with excitement. Northkit lay down on the cool ground. "What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept for moons!" Southkit meowed. "Get up! Remember, we become apprentices today!" Northkit looked up at her sister as a warm breeze ruffled her fur. Wonderful smells of flowers drifted threw her nose. Northkit looked up as the sound of claws scraped on the rock and Midnightstar bounded up. "All cats that are old enough to climb the mountain, join me beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Cats began to migrate towards the rock. Honeywing shoved her kits with the crowd and they sat. Honeywing groomed there fur one last time before Midnightstar began to speak again. "We are gathered here to make two young kits into apprentice. Southkit, step forward please." Southkit stepped forward trembling and looked up. "Southkit from this day forward you will be known as Southpaw, your mentor will be Robinwing." "Southpaw! Southpaw! Southpaw! Southpaw!" The clan cheered. "Northkit step forward please." Northkit stepped forward calmly. She held her head up high. "Northkit for this day forward you will be known as Northpaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowfeather." "Northpaw! Northpaw! Northpaw! Northpaw!" The clan cheered louder. Midnightstar bounded down the rock and began to organize patrols with Echosong, the deputy. Sparrowfeather stretched and stood up from where he was sitting with Robinwing. He licked her head gently. He padded over to Northpaw. "Come. I'll show you the territory." Sparrowfeather meowed. Robinwing padded over to Southpaw. Northpaw didn't hear what she said, but she heard her sister complain. "I don't want to clean out the elders den!" She whined. "Well to bad." Robinwing snapped. "I want to see the territory with Southpaw!" She whined even louder. "Well you can see the territory once you've cleaned the elders den." Robinwing meowed calmly. Southpaw groaned and padded off with Robinwing. "Come." Sparrowfeather meowed a little louder and padded out of camp. Northpaw followed.